Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk
Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk is a fan fiction crossover by William Raymer which attempts to cross the universes of Star Trek and the motion picture versions of British author J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series. Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk is succeeded by Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities. Main characters *Harry Potter *Ginny Weasley *James T. Kirk *Spock Secondary characters *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Draco Malfoy *Cho Chang *Montgomery Scott *Voldemort *William T. Riker *Jonathan Archer *Jean-Luc Picard *William Ross *Nanietta Bacco *Kathryn Janeway Episodes Prologue The starship finds traces of Federation technology on planet Gamma Germanicus 7, an Earth-like planet in the Gamma Quadrant. They decide to investigate. Meanwhile, on the planet, Harry Potter, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, proposes to girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide The away team from the Titan meets up with Harry and company and begins the process to recover the Federation technology. Chapter 2: Graduation The Titan away team and the Gang of Five are able to fly the saucer off the planet. The Gang of Five later graduate from Hogwarts. Chapter 3: Cosmic Thoughts The Gang of Five join Spock in his effort to rescue Captain Kirk from the Nexus. Chapter 4: Getting Underway The Enterprise-A sets out to rescue Captain Kirk. Chapter 5: Relief Mission After the Suliban assault on Earth and Vulcan, the Enterprise-A helps in the relief effort. Afterwards, Kirk and Harry go back in time to recover a key element in their fight to defeat Voldemort and the Suliban. Chapter 6: Falling Into Place After Kirk and Harry return to the present, another piece of the puzzle falls into place with the return of Captain Benjamin Sisko from the wormhole aliens. Chapter 7: The Alliance The Enterprise-A and Defiant are joined by the remnants of the Dominion in their fight against Voldemort and the Suliban. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Battle Harry and Lord Voldemort fight to the death as the Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Dominion and Suliban fleets battle. Chapter 9: Honours and Rememberances A memorial service is held for those lost in the final battle. Also, a surprise awaits for two of our heroes. Chapter 10: You Are Cordially Invited... GG7 is accepted into the Federation. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny become husband and wife as our story comes to an end. Canon The continuity of Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk and the other stories of William Raymer's Harry Potter/''Star Trek'' trilogy fully includes the following canon and non-canon works: * * * * * *Star Trek movies up to *'' '' *the Shatnerverse novels up to *''Star Trek: Omega Force'' It also partially includes the following canon and non-canon works: * *'' '' *'' '' (game) *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' *''Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles'' *''Star Trek: Phase II'' *''Star Trek: Grissom'' *''Star Trek: Defiant'' Background information *This story was inspired by the short film "Bring Back Kirk Trailer II," created by the Bring Back Kirk campaign. *This story was written before the publication of the final two books in the Harry Potter series, and , and does not reflect any of the events of those stories. *As indicated above, William Ross was included only in the FanFiction.net version of this story. He was replaced in the version hosted on the now-defunct FanLib website by Kathryn Janeway. External links *Series website Category:Crossover fan fiction Category:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk